Frozen Fire-Chapter 21
Frozen Fire-Chapter 21 I was getting ready for the battle that was coming. I put on the armour that Nick has got for me. I was still surprised how it fit me perfectly. I wore my "signature" black jacket. Despite wearing three layers of clothes I didn't feel stuffy, it was actually pretty cooling. "Your ready?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Nick, dressed in the same armour I wore. I guess Nick is what some girls these days call hot. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His muscles were ripped and were very obvious even under his armour. His hair was blue-ish black and messy as if he had just come up from bed. His eyes were piercing blood red, like the other Forsaken. "Yeah almost. But Nick no more secrets. I need to know what I'm fighting here." I said or rather ordered. "Fine. Sit down." He took a chair and sat on it. "But I need your help in this, sense anyone that is trying to spy on us and you have to block them." "How do I do that?" "Your the Arrow of Nyx, you'll figure it out." "Well that's helpful." I complained. "Let's start, now forget anything the gods have told you about our kind." He said our as if we're some alien species. "What do mean by our s''pecies?" "I mean the children on the good and bad side of Nyx." "They've never existed before?" "Not until 23 years ago, but only started getting active 6 years ago." "The time when Lucian tried to kidnap me." I said. "Yes, you see Lucian was the first Forsaken. He the first child of bad-Nyx. You on the other hand, the first child of good-Nyx. That's why you can't stand each other. Your sort of like opposites." "I still don't get this, Good and bad Nyx business." I said confused. "Well remember when I told you ''him was marked? Well he was powerful before being marked, he just became more powerful after. Powerful enough to surpass Nyx. He also managed to split Nyx's immortal form into two, the good side and bad." "He split Nyx's Immortal form? How?" "Forcefully I guess. Anyway, at first he simply trapped the good-Nyx, she mostly didn't do anything at first. Then she began sneaking out and seeking partners with mortals. Which resulted in you." "Is that a bad thing?" "Well, unlike us, the forsaken, we were mearly created for the purpose for being him's personal army. You were made out of love, between mortal and good-Nyx. You have all the powers that we have, but you represent everything good about the night. Everything'' he'' hates." Nick finished. "Then what about Allison?" My voice trailed off. Nick put his hand on my shoulder. "She's like you, child of good-Nyx but you better just forget about her Chris. She gone now." "She's...dead." "She has received a punishment worse than death. I'm sorry Chris." Nick had real pity in his voice. "I've should've been there to help her...I should have protected her from Lucian..I...I" I started. Nick shook my shoulders violently. "Get a grip! If we're going to enter and leave their base alive and in one piece, you need to keep yourself together!" I looked up at him. "Thanks. I needed that." "Your welcome. But we have 7 hours till sundown. So we have that much time to plan." Nick said a matter-of-factly. "Yeah, we have a lot of things to plan. Like how we're going to enter that place, got any ideas?" I regretted asking that question immediately after asking it. As Nick grinned from ear to ear, in a maniacal smile-kind-of-way. "I don't like that grin. What are you thinking?" I asked in a semi-threat way. "That this is going to be fun." He's grin never faded from his face. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 22|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page